Os Hétéro (Mon tout premier) Avec Niall
by Leledu44girl
Summary: Les dates de la tournée anglaises pour voir les One Direction sont sortit, au départ tu penses ne pas pouvoir y aller mais finalement tu vas bien être surprise.


**Les dates pour la tournée Anglaise des One Direction étaient enfin sortit, Évidemment, toi vivant en France, tu étais dégouté qu'ils ne viennent pas dans ton Pays, car oui, les One Direction étaient ta passion, non plus que cela, ta vie, tu ne pouvais pas passer une minute sans penser à eux, tout te faisais penser à eux, le mot fan était bien pathétique comparé à ce que tu étais en réalité. Leur voix te donnait des frissons, dès que tu les entendais, tu te sentais directement mieux, leur voix te remontaient le moral, te redonnais confiance en toi, te faisait sourire, leur physique combiné à leur personnalité et à leur voix te faisait rêver, malheureusement, les rencontré était presque impossible, sachant qu'ils avaient des millions de fans, qu'ils ne venaient que rarement en France et que s'il venait c'était pour allé à Paris, de plus leur tournée ne se passait jamais en France. Donc tu rêvais, oui , toi (Prénom) tu rêvais de les voir, de leurs parlés, tu ne pouvais faire rien d'autre que cela...Après avoir supplié tes parents de te laisser allé en Angleterre voir un concert et qu'ils aient refusé, tu avais laissé tombé, cependant quelques jours plus tard, tu avais oublié, tu n'y pensais même plus mais c'était ton anniversaire, Ton Anniversaire que tu pensais gâché le jour même, Obligé de resté à table, pensé aux One Direction et te dire que tu ne l'es verrait jamais, le pire dans cela était sans doute de ne pas pouvoir voir celui qui faisait battre ton cœur dans ce groupe de musique, Niall, Niall horan, ce petit bout de choux Irlandais, roux de naissance arrivant Blond à 18 ans, avec des yeux bleu azur, des yeux si rare, magnifique, qu'ils feraient presque mal au yeux de les regardé. Ce que tu ne te doutais pas c'était que ce jour allait devenir un des meilleur de ta vie, Pourquoi ? Cela n'était sans doute pas très difficile à deviner, tes parents avaient enfin essayés de te comprendre, ils avaient compris, t'avaient écouté, avaient décidé de réaliser un de tes rêves, Ce n'était pas un rêve, tu tenais bien ces billets de concert et de voyage pour Voir les One Direction et allé à Londres, ces billets n'étaient pas de simple billet, ils signifiaient que tu allais enfin avoir cette chance, les voir, les entendre, partir au Paradis pendant quelques heures si ce n'est plus.  
Ce jour tant attendu arriva, après 3 longs moins d'attente qui te semblait interminable, enfin tu partis en Angleterre accompagné de ta meilleure aussi folle que toi à l'idée de voir et entendre les One Direction en vrai, Tu campas plusieurs heures dehors dans le froid glacial, mais tu ne le sentais pas, comment aurait-tu pus le sentir ? Tu étais avec ta meilleure amie à Londres, entouré de Directioners, et tu allais enfin les voir, eux qui étaient tout pour toi, ces 5 merveilleux garçons qu'on croyait irréelle tellement leurs voix vous faisait décollé, tellement leurs beauté vous ensorcelait, sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire ! Tu entras dans la salle de concert presque en première, et tu te mis au meilleur angle de vue possible. L'adrénaline et l'excitation monta en Flèche d'un coup, sans que tu ne le vois venir, ton cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, ils allaient arriver, ils allaient être à même pas 2 mètres de toi dans quelques minutes. D'un coup ils débarquèrent, sous les flammes des hurlement et des notes de la première chanson, ils arrivèrent Grand sourire, monté à block, et toi tu ne pus même pas hurlé, crié, pleuré, tu était tellement sous le choque, ils étaient vraiment la en face de toi, ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve, c'était la réalité, Pile en face de toi, ce trouvais un membre des one direction, ce membre, était celui qui était très spécial pour toi, celui qui hantait tes rêves la nuit, tes pensées le jour, même si tu ne le connaissait pas réellement, il était tout pour toi, l'incarnation de la beauté, la pureté, la bonté, la sensibilité et oui Niall, était la en face de toi et te regardais dans les yeux, le temps sembla d'ailleurs s'arrêté, ses yeux te fixait, pas comme un lion qui chasse une proie mais comme quelqu'un qui aurait découvert la chose la plus magnifique au monde, Ses yeux bleu couleur de la mer sous les tropiques, bleu comme le ciel dans ses meilleurs jours, un bleu dans lequel on veut se plongé et ne jamais en sortir. Niall te fit un grand sourire mais détourna la tête quand ce fut a son tour de chanté lors de la première chanson (More than this). Le concert passa, Niall te regardant avec un regard en coin plus que craquant de temps en temps, et toi le fixant, l'écoutant en te mordant la lèvre. A un moment, tu dériva ton regard sur les autres membres des One Direction et bizarrement quand tu la retourna vers Niall, celui-ci avait disparus, d'un coup il revient de nulle part, et pile a ce moment la quelqu'un ce mit devant toi, tu lui demanda de ce poussé, mais au lieu de s'exécuter la personne ce retourna et te donna un espèce de morceau de carton avec écrit « pass » dessus puis il te dit « Niall, te demande de passé après le concert dans la loge, montre le pass au gardien et il te laissera entrer ». La personne repartis et toi tu recherchas directement Niall du regard, celui-ci te regardais, puis te fis un Clain d'œil puis un énorme sourire, tu ne pouvais pas y croire, Niall voulait te voir, celui pour qui tu craquais depuis si longtemps, cette star connus, adulé par des millions de filles, voulait te voir toi, une pauvre fille habitant en France, non connus, et fan des One Direction. Tu attendis patiemment la fin de concert, et quand celle-ci arriva, tu sautas sur tes jambes et fonças vers la porte pouvant emmener aux coulisses. Après avoir montré ton pass au gardien, tu te précipitas, vers la loge avec Niall Horan marqué dessus, et tu entras sans frappé tellement tu étais impatiente. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, Niall pensant que tu mettrais plus de temps à arrivé dans la loge, était encore en train de ce changé, il était en caleçon au beau milieu de la pièce et toi à la porte, Un moment de lucidité te traversa l'esprit et tu referma la porte de la loge et resta devant, en état de choque, tu avais vue Niall en caleçon, Niall ce garçon qui ce disait complexé par son corps, Ce qui pour toi était faux, mais la tu en avais eu la preuve, il n'était pas beau non, n'y magnifique, il était quelque chose que l'on ne peut nommé, il était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait définir par un mot, Le mot magnifique paraissait pathétique à côté de lui, cette peau, ces jambes musclé, tout ce que tu avais pus apercevoir te rendais encore plus folle de lui. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Niall ouvrit la porte et te dis d'entrer, toi toute timide, tu entra et resta debout, lui s'assit sur un fauteuils et te dis d'en faire autant, tu était gêné devant lui, alors tu attendis qu'il parle et c'est ce qu'il fit, cette nuit la vous faites connaissances, Malheureusement toute bonne chose ont une fin, et tu dû rentré pour ensuite revenir en France, tu partis avec la promesse que vous vous reverriez, tu lui avais laissé ton numéro de téléphone, ton facebook, ton twitter. Cette nuit la fût la plus belle de toute ta vie.**

4 mois plus tard,  
Tu étais sur ton ordinateur, tu regardais ce que Niall avait postés, sur son twitter, tu espérais encore qu'il t'ai mis quelques choses, car oui, Niall t'avait vite oublié, le lendemain du concert, tu avais pensé que Niall t'aurait follow, aurait parlé de toi, mais non rien, Nada. Aucunes nouvelles, lui qui t'avais promis. Tout as coup tu remarquas que celui-ci venait de posté un tweet qui indiquait qu'il venait en France à Paris, c'était ta seule chance, ta seule chance de le revoir, de t'expliquer avec lui, peut être t'avait-il oublié ? Mais tu avais quand même espoir qu'il pense encore à toi. Tu convaincs tes parents de te laissé aller à Paris, tu avais donc 1 semaine à tenir, une semaine et tu le reverrais. Les jours passèrent, tu pensas à lui tout les jours, Tu partis à Paris avec l'idée de tout faire pour les voir, arrivé là-bas, tu te dirigeas vers leurs hôtel, avec le nombre de fans présent il était presque impossible que Niall te remarque, mais tu espérais quand même, quand les garçons sortirent toutes les fans se mirent à crier, sauf toi, tu attendis qu'ils viennent vers toi, Harry, Louis, Zayn et Liam, passèrent devant toi, te signèrent un autographe comportant tous la phrase « ravis de te revoir », les gars ce souvenaient donc de toi, Niall un peu en retrait, s'avança à son tour, il te regarda, ton cœur ce mit à battre, mais il arrêta bien vite, quand tu remarqua le regard de Niall, il était vide, noir, sans aucun émotion... Tu essayas de lui parlé mais celui-ci ce retourna et rejoignit les gars un peu plus loin, tu étais dégouté, en colère, tu n'en revenais pas, il t'avait oublié, il t'avait presque ignoré, alors que vous aviez vécu une si bonne soirée. Mais tu ne laissas pas tombé, tu partis derrière fis le tour des fans et réussi à attraper le bras de Niall un peu plus loin, celui-ci ce tourna une nouvelle fois vers toi, et fis les gros yeux en te voyant, et essaya de récupérer son bras, Toi, en colère tu lui crias en anglais, « ça suffit maintenant, tu m'écoute, tu m'as déjà assez ignoré comme ça, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi alors que les autres si ? c'est une blague ou quoi ? », Une larme coula le long de ta joue, tu étais à bout de nerfs, tu avais du mal à respirer avec toutes les personnes autour de vous. Niall soupira puis te tira par le bras et te fis monté dans la voiture avec eux, la voiture démarra, un grand silence était présent dans la voiture personne ne parlait, Zayn ce mordait la lèvre, Liam soupirait, Harry et Louis ce lançaient des regards en coin, Niall ce trituraient les mains, et toi tu avais la tête blessé et respirait fort, Niall pris une inspiration et te dis « je suis désolé », tu releva la tête et le regarda, tu lui demandas pourquoi, et il t'expliqua pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, leur manager lui avais interdis, de plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de te mettre un message le jour d'après et n'osait pas t'en envoyé les jours suivant, en bref toutes cette histoire était un malentendu. Toi et les garçons discutèrent, tu les accompagnas aux différentes radios, puis Louis, Liam, Zayn et Harry te laissèrent seul avec Niall, celui-ci t'emmena dîné puis en haut de la tour Eiffel, arrivé en haut, il ce mit devant toi, te regarda dans les yeux, il y avait de la tension dans l'air, de l'électricité, tu fixais sa bouche, rouge pulpeuse, et lui fixait la tienne, il pencha la tête et approcha sa tête de la tienne, le regard de Niall faisait des allé retour entre tes yeux et ta bouche, comme pour voir si toi aussi tu en avais envie, toi, ne pouvant plus attendre, tu te mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposa tes lèvres, sur les siennes, une explosion eu lieu dans tout ton corps, des frissons coururent sur ta peau et se propagèrent dans tout ton être, tout disparut, il ne restait plus que toi et ces lèvres, ces lèvres douce, tendre, qui avaient goût de fraise sucré, qui avait goût de soleil d'été auquel on devenait vite accro, à partir de ce moment la, à partir du moment ou Niall se recula, et te dit, « malgré le fait que je ne te connaisse que très peu, je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux être avec toi pour toujours », ta vie changea, oh que oui, elle changea, tu écouta Niall, et fit ce qu'il te disait, resté avec lui, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.


End file.
